Encryption is used in many different subscription-based systems to protect data from being accessed without authorization. Some subscriptions impose a time-limit on the ability of a device to decrypt data. When the time-limit expires on the device, the subscription ends and the device no longer decrypts the data. Another way to protect subscription data is to use a “smart card” that is incorporated within a device. The smart card contains its own decryption mechanism along with a set of rules that determine the duration of the subscription. When the subscription ends these smart cards can be manually recharged or replaced by the user, or some other authorized entity. Additionally, the smart card must either be replaced or recharged if a user returns a device after only using a portion of the subscription during a trial period such that a user who obtains the device after its return receives the full subscription.